In a conventional shoe-washing machine, a rotating shaft extending in the up-down direction is arranged in the center of a bottom of an inner drum arranged in an outer drum in a manner of free rotation. A circular wing (also called an impeller) is integrally arranged on a lower part of the rotating shaft. Primary brushes are arranged on the peripheral side surface throughout the rotating shaft and transversely protrudes to the proximity of the inner surface of the inner drum, and secondary brushes are arranged on the wing and protrude upwards. When the rotating shaft rotates in a reverse direction in a state where the inner drum is supplied with water and shoes are put between the rotating shaft and the inner surface of the inner drum, the shoes are rubbed by the primary brush and the secondary brush and is washed. Then, the inner drum and the rotating shaft are rotated simultaneously at high speed to dewater the shoes.
In the conventional shoe-washing machine, when the inner drum and the rotating shaft are rotated at high speed for dewatering, if the soles of the shoes face the inner surface of the inner drum, since water subjected to a centrifugal force is blocked by the soles and can hardly leak from the shoes, the shoes cannot be sufficiently dewatered. In this way, when the dewatered shoes are taken out of the shoe-washing machine, the water accumulated in the shoes may spill from the shoes and get the periphery wet.